baltotrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Brown Malamute
The Brown Malamute is an unnamed dog on Steele's sled team. He appears occasionally throughout Balto and helps take the medicine back to Nome. Appearance The Brown Malamute is brown with a dark patch over his right eye. He has tan colored front paws, face, chest, and underbelly. Belongings * Sled dog collar - He wears it all the time Goals and Dreams * To return to Nome with the medicine (achieved) Character Summary The Brown Malamute is one of the dogs on Steele's Team, who brings the Diphtheria Anti-Toxin back to Nome, saving the lives of the sick children. Like the other members of the team, he comes to admire and respect Balto as he leads them home. Movie Appearances and Storyline The Brown Malamute appears occasionally throughout Balto. He is one of the dogs on Steele's sled team. He is first seen in the sled race against Wild Joe's Team, running on Steele's team. The team ends up winning the race. Brown Malamute participates in the race for the fastest dogs. He is first seen sitting in the line between Chester and Wild Joe, standing tall as Steele surveys the group. However, he is not seen again after the race starts. The Brown Malamute is next seen when Steele's team prepares to leave Nome to get the medicine. He and Gray Malamute are playfully bouncing around together. The team successfully retrieves the medicine from Nenana, but Steele gets lost on the way back. In a panic, he accidentally hits a slippery slope and sends the team falling down into a Valley. The musher is knocked unconscious, and the team doesn't know what to do. When Balto arrives, Brown Malamute watches him explain how he marked his trail. As Steele tells Balto that he's the one in charge, Blue Malamute looks over at Brown Malamute. As Steele refuses Balto's help, Brown Malamute paces around and sits down, watching Balto as he claims he's not leaving without the medicine. When Steele knocks Balto unconscious, Brown Malamute is seen standing close to Blue Malamute. After Steele falls off the cliff, Brown Malamute watches Balto as he heads to the front of the team. Because Steele destroyed Balto's trail, the team is led in circles and Balto accidentally leads the team toward a cliff. They stop just in time, and Blue Malamute and Brown Malamute nearly fall off the edge and scramble upwards, looking down in terror. Brown Malamute catches his breath, but as the medicine crate falls off the sled, he gasps and looks up in alarm. They all watch in amazement as Balto catches the crate, but he and the crate go falling as the snow gives away under them. Brown Malamute is shivering close to Blue Malamute and Kaltag. They hear howling and look up in alarm. When Nikki suggests they're wolves, they all gasp "Wolves!" and huddle together, Brown Malamute being close to Blue Malamute. He races around behind Star, looking around anxiously. Blue Malamute exchanges a smile with Brown Malamute as Balto climbs the mountain with the medicine. Balto continues to lead the team through the Alaskan Wilderness, over the Ice Bridge, and leads them through an avalanche to the safety of the Ice Cave. The team makes it out of the cave. When the team returns to Nome with the medicine, Brown Malamute steps out from the crowd and smiles at Balto as he heads toward the Hospital. Quotes "Wolves!" -Brown Malamute with the rest of Steele's Team when they hear howling in Balto Gallery *NOTE - These are a select few images. More images can be found in Balto Screenshots, as well as the movie and reference art pages. Screenshots 10.jpg 25.jpg 32.jpg 35.jpg 37.jpg 40.jpg 66.jpg 67.jpg 70.jpg 72.jpg 84.jpg 85.jpg 86.jpg 87.jpg 88.jpg 89.jpg 90.jpg 91.jpg 117.jpg 118.jpg 119.jpg 121.jpg 123.jpg Trivia * Brown Malamute does not smile when Balto steps into the harness and becomes leader of the team. Only Nikki, Kaltag, and Star do. * He never speaks in the movie. Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Steele's Team Category:Dogs Category:Sled Dogs Category:Steele's Team Members